Unapologize
by HabsGirl31
Summary: Jared/Kim based on the song Unapologize by Carrie Underwood. Kim says 'i love you' to jared and when he doesnt return those little words, she takes them back. What happens when he did feel it too?


**This is my first attempt at a one-shot so go easy on me :) lol well I hope ya like it! It's based off the song Unapologize by Carrie Underwood! I love that song :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did don't ya think it would be a bit stupid to write on fan-fiction about it when I could just publish an actual book? Oh, and I don't own the unborn either :)**

Kim sat on the sofa in Jared's living room. There he was. There she was. There _they _were. How long had she wanted to be on a date with him? Well, now it was happening. And it wasn't just a date; it was a relationship.

He was perfect. His muscled body flexed as he popped the DVD into the player. His cropped black hair matched his russet skin flawlessly. He looked back at her and smiled as he made his way to the couch. _He saw me staring!_ But it was okay, he stared back. His dark brown eyes were so brown they were almost black. Gorgeous. That's exactly what he was. Although it wasn't enough to describe this perfect guy.

"You sure you wanna watch this?" Jared asked once it had loaded to the menu. He sat down next to her, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

Kim nodded. Even though she was scared to death of horror movies. At least then she'd have an excuse to cuddle with him.

As if he read her mind, he grinned triumphantly, then pressed play.

The movie started. It was _The Unborn_. It wasn't really that scary, but... it didn't hurt to pretend to be scared. At the part where the kid jumped out of the mirror, Kim cowered into Jared's hard chest. A scream – that was real – escaped her lips. Okay, so there was no pretending, she was really scared.

"Hey," Jared said softly. She glanced into his eyes, seeing nothing but love and admiration. "It's just a movie. There's no need to be scared. If you want, we can do something else."

She felt his lips brush against her hair. She just shook her head. Leaning up against him whenever something remotely shocking or scary happened. He just held her tighter and kissed her occasionally.

The movie ended eventually and then, it was just the two of them on the couch. Jared's muscled arms wrapped around her. His body was always so warm, it was comforting. She glanced up at him. "What now?"

"You tell me," he whispered, leaning closer to her face. She could feel his hot breathe on her lips. They were inches apart. She pressed her lips up to his. It didn't take long for him to respond. Kissing him was like nothing else. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together. _Perfect_, she thought as her lips moved with his. She brought her hands up around his neck, tangling her fingers in his soft, black hair. A tongue softly licked her lower lip. She couldn't hide a smile as she opened her mouth.

Their long, passionate kissed seemed to only last about ten minutes. When in reality, they'd been kissing for a couple of hours. Kim sighed and pulled away. "I have to go home."

Jared's face fell. Quickly he composed it with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

She nodded as he lead her to the door. At the door, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I miss you already," he whispered in her ear.

She giggled, he was so sweet. Moments passed as they gazed at each other. She broke the gaze first, blushing. Emotions overwhelmed her and a sudden impulse brought her the courage to tell him how she really felt. "I love you."

Jared looked so stunned, he was so unsure of whether she returned his feelings. But in this shock, he was frozen in place. He couldn't even flash the smile to show how happy he was, he just stood there.

Not knowing how he secretly loved her as well, Kim took his sign as negative. She forced a laugh, feeling like a idiot. "Sorry, I was... just kidding. Goodnight." She pecked him on the cheek and ran out the door. Before she'd turned around she was sure that she saw hurt in his face when she said, "I'm just kidding." She wasn't sure though. It was kind of fast to use the "L" word. Why had she been so stupid. She probably just scared off the best boy in the universe.

Then again, she had said she was just kidding. And she was absolutely positive that he'd believed that.

When she got home she just kept walking, ignoring her parents. She slammed her bedroom door and cried. How stupid could she be? Her dreams – or nightmares, you could say – consisted of Jared telling her that he did not return her feelings. _So stupid!_

The next morning she didn't even bother looking nice the next morning. Jared always told her she looked beautiful anyway. Besides he might not even look at her today. After gulping down a glass of milk, she headed outside. He wasn't there. Kim sighed. She'd just have to drive herself. Things could be worse.

And apparently they were. Once she got to school, Jared was talking to Sam, Paul and Embry. He didn't even look at her. Damn, she had ruined everything. Walking past them, she just looked at the ground. Her attempts to not cry succeeded, but there was still a full day ahead of her for her to fail.

After passing him about a million times that morning, she decided to do something. She didn't have that impulse of courage she had last night so she decided to write him a note and leave it in his locker.

Grabbing a scrap piece of paper, she hastily began writing:

_Last night, I love you came flooding out, I couldn't make it stop. Couldn't shut my mouth. I felt like a fool, so I lied and said I was sorry.... I unapologize,I meant every word. I won't take back the way I feel about you. I can't unsay what you heard because you heard me right. And I won't try to fight it back and hide my feelings for you. I unapologize, because I love you._

_Kim_

She sighed. That was how she really felt. Wishing that she had the guts to say it to his face, she meekly slipped it in his locker. He wouldn't receive it until after lunch. That gave her some time to think of something to say to him if he approached at her.

He never did though. There was five minutes left of school. In this time, Kim would only have time to go to her locker. She prayed that she put it in the right locker.

Then, she opened her locker door. There was a small piece of paper. There was messy handwriting on it. She could just make it out. It said:

_Good. Because I love you, too._

A smile broke onto her wide face. _Ohmigod! He feels the same way._ Grabbing her book bag and feeling satisfied, she shut her locker. When she turned around he was standing there smiling back at him. He pecked her on the lips sweetly. "I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have ignored you. I was really upset when you took it back." Then he looked her straight in the eyes. "I love you, Kim."

"I love you too. Always."

"Remember that," he murmured into her hair. Placing his arm around her waist, he lead her our of La Push High. It was time to let the wolf out of the bag.

**Crappy, eh? Well. R&R anyway please :) **


End file.
